1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp for a lighting purpose, and more particularly to an improved LED lamp capable of providing a broad illuminating area.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED lamp make use of a plurality of individual LEDs to generate light that is sufficient and of satisfactory spatial distribution. The large number of LEDs leads to a more expensive module and one with greater power consumption. The greater power usage leads to greater heat output, which, if not adequately addressed at additional expense, impacts the LED lamp reliability.
Besides, since the LEDs are generally arranged on a printed circuit board having a flattened surface, the LEDs acting as a light source and arranged in this way usually distributes lamplight in every spatial angle with sharp different intensity and brightness, whereby the LED lamp with the LEDs arranged on the flattened surface is failed to provide a satisfactory illumination which suits for a condition needing an even and broad illumination.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp which can overcome the above problems.